


good to love

by gaysquared



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Brief mention of North, Established Relationship, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Stream of Consciousness, Switching, i just really wanted emotional Simon/Markus porn okay???, previously kendoll!Simon, robo penises, theyre both vers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 13:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16619645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaysquared/pseuds/gaysquared
Summary: Markus and Simon try out some new parts for the first time; Markus will use any excuse just to show Simon how much he appreciates him.





	good to love

**Author's Note:**

> I know I’m late as all hell to this fandom but, uh... I brought porn? With feelings?? Eh?? Sorry if this gets a little purple prose-y

Markus would’ve been content to play with the delicate wires in Simon’s stomach, his neck, fingers soft on smooth components; until Simon stuttered through whatever compared to an orgasm in their brain-modeled neural networks. He would’ve been content forever to just interface with a hand splayed on Simon’s arm, his thigh, his cheek; moments carefully chosen to express the tenderness Markus couldn’t contain inside his body any longer. All of those moments; however cerebral, however abstract, however, well; inhuman; were more than enough for Markus. But as Simon had so gently said to him, and god, Markus still remembers the moment, the way he had given an easy smile...

 

“Markus,” and Simon had tilted his head, eyes alight, but so terribly honest; “I have to make love to you in every way I can. I’ll never live with myself if I don’t.”

 

Markus had felt, for a moment, like he couldn’t breathe; which didn’t make any sense, obviously. He didn’t need to breathe.

 

He’s still in awe of the way Simon just _says_ _things_. Whatever he’s feeling, he just says, so earnest and vulnerable, and Markus doesn’t know how he does it. He’s always been a man of relatively few words, so to speak. He can muster something rallying, commanding, inciting, when he needs to, but it isn’t his specialty. Markus has no clue how to say all the things he feels; even to himself, and sometimes when he and Simon interface, Markus can’t push through any words, just... feelings, pushing and pulling and pushing and flattening him out into something new and unrecognizable.

 

Simon never seems to mind. He always understands; and, damn, Markus couldn’t believe he’d been gifted something so wonderful. To be so fundamentally understood; what android had ever thought they would get to have that?

 

They order the parts, and Markus feels a little silly, like he’s doing something he shouldn’t, something naughty, like he imagines a child might feel; but he pays out of his own account; it’s not like the _cause_ is paying for their... entertainment. Markus had already been installed with a human-looking phallus ever since he could remember, but that was all it had ever been to him; just a phallus. A rather useless thing, only marginally sensitive; he’s never installed any programs for sexual pleasure, after all.

 

Until now.

Simon hadn’t ever had any genital parts before, so he clearly has even more to adjust to than Markus does, but he’d been so adamant about wanting it, and Markus couldn’t deny him. Part of him had thought perhaps it was cheap, to want to make love like humans do; but Simon’s words made him realize it’s just another way to find pleasure in each other. It’s just something more they can do, to desperately try to express what they feel for each other, and the pleasure they want each other to feel.

 

They’re staying in DC for a conference that week; they’re always busy, aren’t they, so it’s no surprise. But it’s several weeks long, and they’ve been booked into a lavish hotel, free of charge, as a show of good faith. Markus had been inclined to agree to the deal, despite some of them (especially North) still being quite uneasy about letting their guard down around humans.

 

Much of the first week drags on, between talks and negotiations and, most annoying of all, perhaps, waiting for people who think very much of themselves to arrive; an endless stream of representatives and senators and federal department heads who just couldn’t be bothered to show up on time for the one thing they were booked for that day. Markus tries to hide his annoyance, though, if only to deter others (North) from acting on any anger harbored at their negotiation partners.

 

(Although it’s actually Josh who snaps at a particularly pompous Senator attempting to explain the trials and limitations of bureaucracyto the PJ500).

 

“You can only expect so much of us,” and “things simply go very slowly around here,” he’d said, going into detail about departments and secretaries, and Josh had, albeit politely as possible, requested the man shut up so they could get down to business. Josh had only worked at a university for _several_ _years_ , after all. It was safe to say he had quite an intimate understanding of bureaucracy.

 

Finally, however, the weekend had arrived, and not a moment too soon. Markus declines offers for dinner and companionship from human delegates and android friends alike, all as smoothly as he can, because... he’s been waiting for this.

 

To finally be alone with Simon again, just the two of them, in a hotel room that is; perhaps appropriately for what they’re about to do; designed to meet as many human pleasures as possible.

 

Markus installed the programs for arousal and sexual responsiveness at some point earlier in the week, but he’d hardly had a chance to test them. Before them, he’d still been able to experience excitement that he interpreted as sexual in nature, but supposedly this would just make the whole thing more “authentic.”

 

Markus has always liked kissing Simon, but he has to admit there is something different in it this time. The hunger is different; more urgent, more pressing and overwhelming. Simon is sighing against his artificial skin, saying, “missed you so much this week.”

 

“We were barely apart,” Markus chuckles, and Simon acknowledges this with a smile.

 

“I know. But it’s not the same.”

 

Markus understands. It’s not as if they’d had any time to focus on each other. Simon is so close now, warm and thrumming with life, and something predatory and possessive sparks in Markus’ chest and fuck if he doesn’t want to eat Simon up and hold him forever, all at the same time. Clothes have never seemed so cumbersome and unnecessary before, and they’re rushing to get out of it, to be closer, skin to skin and then eventually mind to mind.

 

When Markus is only half dressed, Simon pushes a hand into his pants and touches him softly. It’s not the first time Simon has touched him there, or like this; but it feels different. More sensitive, more electric, and even while there’s no need for it, he finds himself panting into Simon’s mouth.

 

He’s all too eager to reverse the situation. Pants disposed of in a moment, he presses his palm to Simon’s crotch, which had previously only been inhabited by a smooth panel, but now is pulsing and hot and has the give of rigid flesh. Markus marvels at the artificial scarlet blush that lights up Simon’s pale features.

 

Markus asks “that good?” just as Simon rasps, “more.” He complies.

 

They’re both gloriously naked on the bed in a few short minutes, and with so much skin on skin Markus tries not to interface right away; it’ll be too distracting. They have to get to the fun parts first.

 

He pushes two fingers inside Simon,the lubrication supplied by Simon’s body the palest blue. The heat and velvety tight press of the PL600’s insides is intoxicating. Markus remembers asking, when they first discussed all of this, what Simon wanted. They’d gone with a cock, a hole, and a prostate; Markus had an entrance to match now, too.

 

“It might be fun to try,” Simon had said as they looked at the schematics of the artificial vulva and vagina. “But if we’re making an investment, I’d rather wait. There’s plenty of time.”

 

Markus can’t care less what parts Simon has, honestly. As long as he can make him feel good, nothing else really matters. Although, Markus will admit; he’s curious about being penetrated himself.

 

When he pushes into Simon, finally, finally; he bottoms out, overwhelmed and shaking. It feels so strange, so; well, human. He feels like he can barely breathe, and Simon’s fingers dig into his scalp, scratching softly. He could stay like this forever, Markus thinks. But Simon seems to have other plans.

 

He pushes back, fucking himself on Markus’ cock, and the sight is so stunning it sparks and swirls in Markus’ gut, making him feel primal, basic, and then he’s fucking Simon in earnest, hard but languid, long pulls that tear praises out of Simon’s throat.

 

It’s unsurprising that Markus doesn’t last long. He’s experienced orgasm before, but this feels like a different thing altogether; it’s inside his body now, rather than outside in his mind, and yet at the same time he can’t even keep track of how much of his skin peels back, going white as Simon’s pleasure mingles with his own. Muscles he’s never used before sing; push and pull and push and pull and it’s a feeling entirely new, mind and body acting in unison, a rapid, epileptic, cresting peak. It razes him while it raises him, noise going staticky in his audio processors.

 

He misses the sight of Simon coming, and curses himself for it, but he knows there will be plenty of chances to see it again, even as he lays, tired, systems overheating, on top of his lover. Their parts don’t come with refractory periods, after all.

________

 

Some while later, after cooling down, and talking, and a little bit of getting their mouths on each other, Markus rolls onto his knees and elbows, awaiting Simon’s soft intrusion.

 

The slender fingers are accompanied by a wandering, hot tongue, and the barest touches of it make Markus shake so hard he could almost think he were malfunctioning. So ready, so open, he feels, and Simon slides two fingers into him easily. While not usually one to put any praise on his creators, Markus finds himself thankful for whoever programmed the sensitivity that comes when Simon digs his fingers smoothly inside of him. His knees go weak with it, and he doesn’t know what to say, has no way of describing how good he feels, so he just says “please,” over and over, repeating it like a mantra.

 

But Simon would never leave him pleading, would never dare to abandon him in even the slightest of ways, and so he coos, and praises, reassuring Markus with the softest touches even though Markus can’t bring himself to say how badly he wants Simon to be rough.

 

When Simon slides into him it’s like coming home, like finding his home, all over again. _So_ _right_ _so_ _right_ _so_ _right_ , his brain chants, and he’s pushing back, so eager that normally he’d be embarrassed. Right now he can’t seem to care. _More_ , _more_ , and it isn’t until Simon chuckles and says “okay, alright,” that Markus realizes he said it out loud.

 

It takes him a while, and he manages to work Simon up a bit, but Markus still gets frustrated because he can’t think, can’t speak, so he reaches back to clutch Simon’s shoulder and as his skin peels away, pours in the _more_ _want_ _need_ _hard_ _need_ _to_ _feel_ _hard_ _more_ _please_ _oh_ _please_. Markus can’t see Simon’s face, but he hears that sudden intake of breath, and apparently that’s all it takes to move the other android into action.

 

Simon is always willing to please. He’s also stronger than he looks, and incredibly giving, and holy hell does he _give_ _it_ to Markus, and Markus loves every second of it. He wishes he could bruise, could be marked up, but this is enough. How could it not be, when Simon keeps him wavering on the thinnest edge of a consuming, hot smolder of need and pleasure. When he comes; when they both come; his entire back is interfacing with Simon’s chest, the other android bent over him, husk to husk, almost like they are one body in two. It’s so overwhelming that for a moment, Markus genuinely fears he’ll go into standby mode.

 

Instead, he falls to the bed with a laugh, feeling stupidly giddy, and Simon clings to him, cooling systems whirring loudly. They lay in the quiet room together, and Markus wonders what time it is. How much time do they have left, before they have to return to the reality of boring talks and frustrating setbacks in a never ending fight to be treated like living beings? Maybe it doesn’t matter. Through it all, there will always be some time for moments like this. Markus will take it. He’d still take it if all he had was a chance to squeeze Simon’s hand in passing when things got particularly stressful. Every moment with Simon is a blessing; something he thought he’d never have.

 

“You’re thinking too much again,” Simon says, and he’s right, but Markus just laughs.

 

 _You’re_ _one_ _to_ _talk_ , he wants to say, but instead kisses his love with a grin still playing on his lips. It’s a much better way to shut him up, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like it’s not my best but I mean, at least I broke my writer’s block. 
> 
> Also, as cute as android blue blushes are, I just don’t think it’s realistic with how thick that layer of plastic they have is, don’t sue me! I still love it, it’s adorable. 
> 
> Also @ Josh getting mad: sister snapped  
> (He’s a passive aggressive king and I love him, fight me)


End file.
